


Love Me Tender

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: </p><p>Doctor Who, River Song/Anita, I shall but love thee better after death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

They are dead. Anita knows that and yet, here, curled in River's arms, she doesn't mind. She knows who she is, who she was and what she wants. She wants love. She has always wanted love. Anita smiles as she turns in River's arms, nestling closer and kissing her softly. They had been close once and had worked as a team and yet when they died it was a second chance for love. She and River have curled together here and they have talked. 

"I shall but love thee better after death..."

The words are soft but River means every single one.


End file.
